


We're Trying

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Teasing, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are trying for a baby...again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Trying

**Author's Note:**

> i love a/b/o! Here's some Zarry mixed with a/b/o. Which is awesome :D
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Thanks for betaing, JoMouse!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Mr. and Mr. Malik, please, come in."

Zayn and Harry followed the man into the room, Harry holding tight to Zayn's arm. The clinic room had a long bed with clean sheets and a paper lining where Harry would lay down. There was a small chair next to the head of the bed and a counter on the other wall with their file and medical supplies. Harry squeezed Zayn's arm, making him look up at his omega.

Harry looked scared to death. Zayn turned and put a hand to either side of Harry's face and kissed him sweetly. "Don't be scared. I'm right here." Harry nodded and laid back on the bed. Zayn took the seat by his head and reached a hand up to the bed. The omega brought his hand up by his face and half-laced his fingers with Zayn's.

"Alright," the doctor began. "We've had you on suppressants for three months which means your heat should be coming up any day now. We've lined it up with Zayn's rut, and with the steroids you've taken for the last month, this is the best chance you've had so far to get pregnant."

Zayn squeezed his fingers with hope and watched the doctor closely as he grabbed a needle. "It won't hurt him will it?"

"Not any more than the other shots he's taken." The doctor looked to Harry to include him in the conversation. "Just a tad bigger needle."

The needle was bigger. And not just a tad. It was inches longer than the ones Harry had been using at home. And it wouldn't be going in his arm like normal. Harry could feel the wave of anxiety rolling off his mate so he kissed Zayn's knuckles and smiled. "This is it. I can feel it."

Zayn searched his eyes for a minute. "Are you sure? You've been through a lot already."

Harry nodded. "Way too much to give up now."

"Okay," Zayn smiled back fondly and looked to the doctor, "let's do it."

***

Harry folded the last of Zayn's shirts and then hopped up on the dryer to wait for his last load to finish drying. He was trying to get all the household chores done so that when he and Zayn spent up to four days locked to their mattress they wouldn't come back to a filthy rest of the house. His heat was due to begin in two days and he was honestly impatiently waiting for it to just happen already. He wanted to try again and again for days, to have Zayn knot him over and over, until it was impossible for him to not be with child.

Harry jumped slightly when the front door slammed. He couldn't smell it at first with the fabric freshener and the smell of dinner marinating in the next room, but when Zayn passed the kitchen and came to the laundry room door, Harry was hit with a wall of Zayn's scent. He shuddered and let his eyes fall closed as all of his senses were overwhelmed by his Alpha. Zayn's rut had come early.

Zayn slipped between Harry's legs and stood in front of the dryer, clothes spinning inside and making it shake a little bit. Harry whimpered as he looked into his Alpha's swollen, black pupils. He could feel his body starting to sweat and his hands got shaky. His heat was being triggered by Zayn's powerful presence.

Zayn curled his hands on Harry's hips and brought him to the front of the dryer to bury his nose just under Harry's ear. He took a big breath in and moaned on the release. "Fuck, baby, you smell amazing."

Harry whined at that and threw his arms around Zayn's shoulders. His body was quickly becoming overheated and he could feel the traces of slick already coating his loosening entrance. He rolled his body forward so his hips brushed against Zayn's. "I'm so excited. I've been waiting for this."

Zayn bit along his jaw. "I know, Hazza, and now I'm gonna knot you again and again, and fill you with my babies. Make you so full of my seed that you're bursting with it."

Harry shivered further into Zayn at the promise. His body was sweltering, sweat making his skin shiny. He needed to get his clothes off now. He started to tug at them, but Zayn's hands were more sure and ripped them off his body until Harry sat on the machine naked. Zayn raked his eyes down Harry's body to his spread legs. "Lay back, baby. Lemme see you."

Harry leaned back on the wall and brought his legs up so they were resting open for Zayn to admire him. Zayn growled at the sight of Harry's clenching pussy, shiny with slick and begging for him. He tore at his own clothes hastily until they were piled next to him in a heap. His hair was disheveled and his face was flushed with lust as he stepped closer to his omega. He pulled his omega, by the tops of his thighs, until his cock head was brushing along Harry's spread cheeks. He swiped some of Harry's slick up with his tip and used his hand to smooth it over himself.

He groaned at the friction as Harry whined at Zayn's teasing. Zayn brought his fingers up to lick the remaining wetness from his hand, sucking his first two fingers into his mouth and moaning at the taste. He popped his fingers out of his mouth and panted, "Taste so good. I wanna eat you out for hours, but I need to be inside you even more."

"Yes, please," he begged and arched towards Zayn. "Please, fuck me. Come on, Zee."

Zayn leaned forward and took Harry's nipple between his teeth, biting it harshly as he lined himself up. Harry threw his head back as more slick soaked his opening. Zayn felt the extra wetness where he was pressed to Harry and hummed against his hard nipple as he pushed inside in one, fast thrust. Harry's mouth fell open, but nothing came out, overwhelmed by finally having Zayn inside him. He wiggled down for more, but Zayn kept a firm hold on his hips.

"Be good," he warned. Harry huffed and rolled his hips faster, his brain a fuzzy mess of need. Zayn gripped him harder and ordered, "Be still." Harry's body stopped moving and his eyes rolled back at the sound of Zayn's Alpha voice. Zayn used Harry's now languid body and thrust into him fast and hard.

His knot was already swelling at his base and Harry was making these needy sounds that spurred him on. When Harry felt Zayn's knot against his hole his chest heaved with a sob. "Please," he begged groggily. "Please, Alpha, knot me. Knot me! I need it. God, it's so hot, please."

Zayn kissed along his chest, trying to soothe Harry's heat. "Yeah, baby. Want me? I can feel my knot stretching you out- so close. Gonna give you all my seed, baby." Zayn's voice wasn't much more than a feral rasp, but Harry wouldn't have heard him anyway because then Zayn's knot popped past Harry's slick rim and into his hole, and then Zayn was releasing inside him and Harry was coming. One of Harry's hands pushed against the wall by his head, arching into Zayn's body as he shook through the waves.

Zayn let them catch their breath before picking Harry up gently and carrying him to their bed and laying them down, still connected. Harry was hard still from all the rubbing during the walk, so Zayn ran his hand across Harry's still wet crack and brought his hand to Harry's cock. Harry mewled and buried his head in Zayn's neck. "Yeah, Zayn. Oh, god. So much." He came again from Zayn's hand before settling in to let Zayn's knot recede.

A half hour, and they were at it again.

***

"Mr. and Mr. Malik? Right this way."

Zayn led Harry, with a hand on his lower back, into the hospital room. Harry laid back in the bed and Zayn took his usual spot by Harry's head, except this time he was too nervous to sit so he stood by his omega and took his hand.

"Are we ready?" The doctor asked.

Harry and Zayn both snapped, "Yes," at the same time in excitement.

The doctor laughed good-naturedly and went to work. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Zayn to focus on what the doctor was doing. Zayn was biting his lips nervously and watching the doctor's every move. "It looks like....yep. You have a healthy baby boy in there."

Zayn gasped when he heard. A boy. They were having a boy. His eyes started tearing up as they flicked down to his mate lying on the bed. Harry tugged him down and wrapped a hand in his hair as he kissed him happily. "A boy," he whispered.

"A boy," Zayn agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
